DESCRIPTION: (Applicant's Abstract) The 2-part hypothesis to be tested is 1) scientists can increase the knowledge of adult professional audiences about new research findings related to drug use, abuse, and dependence. Furthermore, 2) this information will measurably change the audiences' beliefs about the value of science and about the nature and etiology of drug-related behaviors, and will alter counseling-related behaviors. The model we are creating is an educational model consisting of 4 parts: 1) solid evidence to convince scientists that speaking to non-scientists (mainly treatment professionals) about new drug-related research is necessary and possible; 2) strong evidence that such educational activities by scientists are effective in producing knowledge transfer, belief changes, and behavioral change; 3) demonstration of proven methods that any motivated scientist can use to educate professionals and interested public audiences about new addiction research; and 4) existence of influential (care-giving, professional) public audiences clamoring for such scientific information. Practically, only trained or naturally motivated scientists will use the model. Our project therefore includes methods to train and motivate scientists to use the model and to identify scientists from all addiction research disciplines (biological, behavioral, clinical, epiderniologic, and services research) who wish to perform educational activities. Data from our ongoing NIAAA project demonstrate significant long-term changes in beliefs and knowledge as a result of well-designed workshops. Major themes of the workshops are 1) diagnostic criteria for drug abuse and dependency; 2) the neuroscientific basis for chemical dependency and treatment; 3) co-occurring psychopathology; 4) the use of animals in research, and 5) how research is conducted and how to distinguish high quality research. The existing educational partnership at our university (in the form of the Addiction Science Research and Education Center) has yielded significant, replicable results. After 8 years of effort and commitment and having successfully reached over 20,000 influential lay persons, we now wish 1) to cover more drug-related and addiction issues in our workshops; 2) to exploit educational innovations to increase audience retention of knowledge, 3) to measure long-term changes in beliefs and behavior linked to educational programs, 4) to provide communication skills programs to graduate students and other scientists performing addiction research, and 5) to enhance our partnership's website through upgrades and related links with other organizations. Most important, our core instructors are uniquely experienced, and fully committed to expanding our model into other drug-related research topics.